


雪

by goudanpao



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goudanpao/pseuds/goudanpao
Relationships: Date Masamune/Katakura Kojuurou, Date Masamune/Tokugawa Ieyasu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	雪

雪  
家康召见外大名这天，江户下起了雪。  
年轻的将军刚刚坐稳了天下，外大名们便开始骚动。习惯了战场厮杀，大树自然不怕这官场的暗涌，召见大名也只是例行公事，顺便提醒这些不安分的野兽们。  
家康俯视着跪在下面的一众武士们。他们中的一些人曾经俯视着家康，现在家康都只能看见他们光溜溜的头顶和发髻。将军扫视着那些人的脑袋，轻轻叹了一声。  
“仙台候呢？”他偏过头轻声问酒井。  
“中纳言称病，在府邸休息。”  
“称病？”家康有些惊诧地瞪大了眼睛。在他记忆力，这个统领着奥州的男人似乎有着常人无法匹敌的生命力和精力，从他们认识以来，除了倒在战场上，家康还从未听说过他生病，“已经派人去探望了吗？”  
“当然，不过独眼龙——”酒井顿了顿，又改口道，“中纳言似乎连床都下不得。”  
“——！”家康一时说不出话，但还是转过头来，与大名们又聊起了公事，只是将军这会儿多了几分心不在焉，会面也草草收场。  
伊达家在江户的宅子修的十分朴素，和青叶城一样，青瓦白墙，院里一株梅花，一个石灯笼，其他便再无什么装饰。整个宅子清淡得简直不像政宗的风格。  
将军亲自到访，政宗也免不了得亲自出来迎接。家康坐在正厅里，新草席的香味一个劲地往他鼻子里钻，因为应了家康的要求，江户的伊达宅邸只有几个侍卫和浆洗衣服、做饭的老人，想来政宗平日的起居大约都是片仓小十郎在照顾，家康也不好抱怨手边的淡茶了。  
等了许久，家康听见有两个人走进来的脚步声。这两个人家康再熟悉不过了。个头高的男人肩宽背阔，看去十分威武，他伸手搀着一个比他矮许多的年轻男人，那年轻人皱着眉头，眼眶下面也有些发青，每走一步似乎都十分艰难。可是抬头看见家康的片刻，他立马便舒展眉头，露出一副傲岸的笑容来，大步流星地走到家康跟前。高个子男人担心地赶了几步跑到年轻人身边，待年轻人坐下来，他才顺从地坐在他身边。  
“好久不见啊，家康。”  
“啊……啊，独眼龙——中纳言。听说你病了。”家康松了口气，也顾不上身份，伸手轻轻按住那年轻人的肩头。  
“你真悠闲，就这么来了。那些外大名们多半又在谈论我有谋反之心了吧？”他的声音有些发抖，片仓小十郎不禁攥起了拳头。  
“独眼龙……你的身子怎么了？”  
“不是什么大事，老毛病而已。”政宗深吸了一口气，突然露出一个恶作剧的表情，“肚子疼得厉害，大概是老了不中用了。”  
家康不做声了。他从未听政宗说过这种话。他转过头看了一眼片仓，抬起的手又放了下来。政宗鼻尖沁出一层细密的汗珠，脸色比刚才更加苍白，可那副桀骜不驯的笑容却丝毫没有变化。家康无奈地笑了笑，又看向龙的右眼。那大个子男人锐利的眼神直冲冲地向着家康，仿佛若是政宗一声令下，他就会冲上去把家康撕成两半。家康自觉无趣，又十分担忧政宗，问候过便告辞了。外面的雪已经积了厚厚一层，家康一步三回头地看着宅邸，政宗也倒不送他，家康便上马走了。  
政宗脱力地倚在小十郎身上，一手紧紧摁着侧腹，喘着粗气。  
“政宗大人……”  
“不妨事。”龙的右眼扶起主君，送他回了房间。  
****  
深冬。  
约莫过了一个月，家康终于见到了伊达政宗。  
政宗与往日一样，挺着胸板，走起路来呼呼带风，脸上带着那副傲岸的神情，丝毫看不出不久前他还像是马上要断气了一般。  
家康在书房里接见了政宗。奥州王见了将军，俯下身鞠了一躬。  
“中纳言，您身体好些了吗？”  
“没事了。让大树担心了。”家康点点头，摒退左右，等到房间里只剩下他们两个人，政宗便先笑出声来，“Bugger off！家康，你这皱着眉头是什么意思？”  
“独眼龙，你的肚子到底怎么回事？是……和魔王战斗的旧伤吗？”  
“怎么可能。从小就这样了，放心吧。实在不放心，你可以自己确认一下。”  
龙靠近了一些，拉过家康的手放在自己的侧腹上。那个像太阳般的青年轻轻惊叫了一声，用满是伤疤的手掌轻轻抚摩龙的侧腹，那温暖的触感让家康有些恍惚。  
“独眼龙，我给你找个大夫吧……”  
“你个头是不是又长高了？”  
“独眼龙！”家康有些愠怒，可政宗显然不想回到这个话题上。  
“没人的时候我可不想叫你将军。真不爽。”  
“不爽的话你随时可以拿起六爪和我较量。”  
“……”政宗耸了耸肩，瘦长的五指不自在地握起拳头又松开。“怎么，你该不会真的就是为了问问我的身体情况才专门召我进来的吧？”  
“怎么会？自然是有要事和你商量了。话又说回来，你是我的副将军，若是你不在，幕府上下都要乱了套了。”家康抬起脸来。“独眼龙，你留到来年冬天再回仙台吧，正好让医官看看你。”  
“少开玩笑。在外一整年，仙台的事都得堆成山了。雪一停我就回去。”  
“我不是在和你商量。仙台的事情，可以让伊达成实和片仓大人去处理。”家康的脸色突然变得严肃起来。独眼的青年皱了皱眉头，但立刻又满脸堆笑。  
“好吧，就照你说的。”他轻轻点了点头，双拳撑地行了一礼，“大树，关于切支丹新建教堂一事……”  
“不准。”家康的语气愈发强硬，“今后不准你与切支丹的南蛮和尚来往，元亲那边也是一样。”  
他本来以为政宗会勃然大怒，但那青年依旧是顺从地点点头。家康有些不可思议地打量着他，无意中看见他身上的羽织上面漂亮的南蛮图样。  
那是他曾经在战场上用过的纹饰，那个象征着政宗这位奥州笔头的荣耀与威名的图案用在这一身华丽的羽织上，反而有些滑稽。家康本想夸奖几句，却不知为何开不了口，他只觉眼前的人十分陌生。  
“……家康？”政宗有些莫名其妙地朝他挥了挥手。  
“……啊，嗯。你回去吧。”  
“哦。”青年的声音不知为何听来有些失落。他起身出去了，家康盯着他的后背，张嘴想喊什么，但又喊不出来。  
政宗出了大门，仰着头看着满天的阴云。  
快要下雪了。  
他看了许久，竟没有察觉小十郎已经来到他面前了。龙的右眼安静地立在一边等待着。  
“政宗大人……”  
“小十郎。我——我们去找弗洛伊斯。”  
“这恐怕……”  
“去把支仓常长和大内定纲找来。”  
“政宗大人，德川他——”  
“放心吧。”  
“明白了。”小十郎现在几乎很少再驳斥政宗了。他自是知道政宗已经成熟，不需要他再多口舌，也是因为挥之不去的失落感。他始终记得政宗第一次在家康面前俯下身行礼的样子，仿佛能听见龙的脊柱和爪牙碎裂开来的声音。那天夜里，政宗伏在文案上入睡，睡梦中还像个孩童一般轻声喊父亲母亲。  
他似乎一夜就老了。  
自关原之战后，小十郎便眼见着他鬓角有了白发。政宗还没到而立之年，但他既要操心仙台藩，还要操心幕府，有时忙起来几天也见不到人影。  
家康似乎因此对他愈加提防。家康不久前要求政宗在江户盖了宅子，又派人时时监视着他，说得难听一些，家康几乎是把他软禁在江户。小十郎每每看见家康的人都只觉得心底一阵愠怒，反倒是政宗时时见了家康派来的使者总是十分客气，只要将军有事，他立马就会赶到家康那儿去。这些年来一直如此，除却旧病复发的时候，政宗总是显得十分恭顺。  
可现在，政宗说要去见弗洛伊斯，这无异于说要背叛家康。  
他们二人在宅子里等南蛮的传教士，小十郎用火钳往围炉里夹炭，眼见那火苗窜高了些，赤红的火焰映着政宗苍白的脸颊，靠近脖颈的地方隐约有几个天花留下的疮疤，平日里虽然不大清楚，在火光下却显得异常刺眼。  
主仆二人只专心笼着火，好半天没说一句话，小十郎愈发觉得政宗奇怪，正要开口，却被政宗抢了先。  
“土井写了信来。”  
“哦？”  
“无非就是说我对德川如何忠诚，还有邀我去他那儿喝茶。”  
“嗯。”小十郎给政宗递了一碟烤年糕。政宗拿在手里，却不急着往嘴里送，只是慢吞吞地又讲起刚才的话。  
“他说我对德川忠诚。”  
“政宗大人……”  
“结果，我还是给他回信了。我说……我一切都为了大树着想。”  
小十郎抬头看着他。政宗的眼睛直勾勾地盯着那团火焰，眼神一片空白。  
“小十郎……”他抬手揉了揉眼睛，长叹一口气。小十郎本想等他再说下去，但小姓已经进来了。  
政宗和客人们聊了些通商贸易的事情，又问了元亲的情况。他的语气很轻松，谈话间也始终不忘强调家康的威名。小十郎安静地坐在一边听着，只有在政宗看向他时候才微笑着轻轻点一点头。  
他在那只独眼中看见一种异样的光芒。政宗看向他时，眼神竟然充满了杀气。自关原一役之后，他再也未曾看见政宗露出这副样子。  
——事情一旦败露，政宗或许会被家康杀头。小十郎首先想到的是这一点。但他无法抵挡这种诱惑。他的龙若想要重归苍天，他没有理由阻拦。小十郎对此早有觉悟。他笑起来。政宗似乎心领神会，也点了点头。政宗的面颊有些发红，不知是火塘的缘故，还是别的原因，红晕甚至延伸至他的脖子根，因为那些疤痕，政宗曾被他的母亲阿义夫人斥为“丑陋的怪物”，但在小十郎眼中，那是龙斑驳的鳞片。他仿佛已经感觉到抚摸着那些鳞片时近乎烫手的温度，以及那副早已不如曾经那般结实的躯体——  
“小十郎！”  
“啊！嗯，是的……”  
“人走了，你在干什么？发什么呆？”  
“这、我——抱歉，政宗大人！”  
“那事儿等晚上再想。”  
“请别再说了……”小十郎尴尬地挠了挠头。  
“不，这也怪我。忙幕府的事情，忙得把你都给忘了。”政宗干笑了两声，伸手抓住小十郎的手，轻轻摩挲，仿佛是对待女子一般。小十郎作为武士，自然会对这种对待方式感到恼怒，但到了政宗这里，他心里却不仅仅是恼怒，更有一种恨不得与对方厮杀的征服欲。  
政宗自然也对小十郎的想法心知肚明。他们在一起的时间太长，不需要开口便知道对方心中所想。小十郎强忍着冲动，只翻过手掌来把政宗的手握住。  
“政宗大人，现在已经是家康的天下了。”  
“谁说我要和家康争了？”政宗又露出那种信心十足的模样，小十郎有些惊诧地看着他，“我不过是替家康考虑，你说不是吗，小十郎？”  
——您在胡说什么？  
龙的右眼几乎要问出声来。但他最终也不过是点了点头。  
“明日便启程回仙台。家康那边你写信去解释。”  
“您要我怎么解释？”  
“就说我又发病了就行。那是你要考虑的事情，不是我。你不是‘智之小十郎’么？”  
“那也是为了防止政宗大人在战场上干傻事送了命。”  
“你真失礼。”政宗这般说着，却并不见得有多么生气，他抽了手，抱着胳膊独自往马厩去了。过去在战场上陪着政宗的那匹栗毛马早已不在那里，政宗也始终没有找到一匹更合适的战马。

家康听闻政宗返回领地时，伊达家的队伍已经过了黑川城。酒井忠次说的咬牙切齿，但家康却始终面带微笑，似乎反而十分高兴。  
“家康大人，中纳言回来的时候，恐怕……”  
“你说独眼龙吗？放心吧，我知道他想干什么。等他回来再问他不迟。”  
家老们不好再反驳。他们中的不少人见识过战场上的政宗挥动六爪时那恐怖的模样。而且他和石田三成、真田幸村那样的战士不同，独眼龙是个城府极深的怪物。就连他怪异丑陋的外形也教人难以接受。除了土井利胜和大久保长安，几乎没有人喜欢这个野心勃勃却又偏偏不识时务的家伙。  
当然，或许还有另外一个人喜欢他，那就是家康本人。将军对这头丑陋而凶暴的龙总是十分包容，近乎到了纵容的地步。这背后自然就有许多不大风光的传言了。  
政宗自从关原之后便不再戴眼带了。和他端整的左半边脸相比，右半边脸上的眼眶让人不敢直视。眼眶下面一圈密密麻麻如炒豆般大小的麻瘢，原本属于眼球的位置只有一团干枯扭曲的肉块，就是久经沙场的勇士见了他这张脸，也会吓得浑身不自在。也因此，一些人并不相信这些无聊的传言。  
直到酒井身边的小姓说在夜里看见政宗穿着一身单衣便进了家康的房间，这几乎就成了公开的秘密。

马队经过二本松城时，政宗停住了马。他一言不发地眺望着那座城，随后举起马鞭，却被小十郎一把拉住。  
“政宗大人，现在还是赶路要紧。”  
“知道了。”他调转马头，悻悻离了二本松。小十郎跟在后面，看着那个男人稍稍有些消瘦的背影。从奥州被丰臣征服之后，政宗便已经没有了争夺天下人位置的资格，但他似乎总是拼命挣扎，仿佛自己还有机会似的。小十郎自然也知道其中的缘由。  
“政宗大人，回到仙台，我们先去八幡大神宫吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“您在外面很久了，也该去看看辉宗大人了。”  
“……知道了。”  
他的回答依旧十分含糊。而事实上，他们到达仙台之后，政宗依旧忙得成天见不到人影。大久保长安早已先到了仙台，与工匠们在码头筑新船。这些日子都是国分寺和茂庭陪在政宗左右，小十郎便专心打理仙台和白石的日常事务。尽管只是短暂的分离，但这依旧叫小十郎十分痛苦。政宗似是有意无意地回避与他独处，小十郎只当他是忙得没时间搭理自己。  
约摸过了一个月，政宗才召见他。奥州的冬季漫长而酷寒，走廊的边缘也落了不少雪片，但政宗依旧光着脚，十个脚趾尖冻得有些发红。他叫小姓拿了酒，又叫侍从们全都退下，只剩小十郎在身边，两人一盏一盏地喝闷酒。  
“政宗大人，时候不——”  
“小十郎，如果我能叫来南蛮人的舰队，我有打败家康的可能吗？”  
“您要让天下百姓痛恨您吗？”小十郎坐正了，板着脸问道。政宗反而笑起来，只是那笑容十分勉强，“您现在应该全心全意辅佐家康，保住伊达家的香火。”  
“Ridiculous，你说的这是什么话？”  
“您在松岛让大久保长安造船，难道您不知道大久保长安早已是家康的眼中钉了吗？”  
“你难道不希望我夺得天下吗？”  
“政宗大人！”  
“好了好了，我不是跟你斗气来的。我说过我不会背叛家康，我就绝不会对他不忠。更何况，我要是从背后捅家康一刀，他可要变成第二个芦名义广了。”  
“这不好笑，政宗大人。您不是不知道，在这一点上，小十郎可忍不了。”  
“好了好了。我知道了。至少，在仙台，你不用担心家康会突然出现在我的寝室。”  
小十郎的牙咬得咯咯作响，政宗轻笑着又抓住他的手。“已经冷了，该睡了。”  
“遵命。”小十郎率先站起来，伸手把政宗搀扶起来，眼睛又瞟到他通红的脚趾尖，无奈又欣慰地笑了起来。  
“主公！”听见声音，政宗慌忙往前一步，和小十郎分开了一些。  
“什么事？”  
“家康大人派来使者，说是四天后到仙台藩探病。”  
“……真是个会给人找麻烦的家伙……”政宗无奈地叹了一声，“知道了，你下去吧。”  
“政宗大人……大久保的事……”  
“放心吧。我会准备妥当的。”那独眼中又露出了挑衅的眼神。  
小十郎从未觉得有那么长时间不曾触碰政宗。他隔着衣料摸索着政宗的身体，抚摸龙的脊背，一节节数他的脊椎，早已不再握刀的手潜进那层薄衣之下，抚摸他的肋骨，细细摩挲散落在他身上的瘢痕和长年厮杀留下的伤痕。政宗舒服地轻轻哼了一声，他和小十郎紧紧贴在一起，时不时轻轻吻对方的面颊和脖颈，即便在黑暗中他也能想象那张俊秀的脸。  
政宗对自己的容貌十分介意，兴许是东夫人和旁人的影响，他总害怕有人提起他的丑陋。偏偏爱姬和自己的右眼都是这般美丽，这让他产生了莫名的自卑，而这两人对他的爱护也令他近乎羞赧。甚至连与军神第一次相遇时，对方感慨“美丽的龙”时，他以为那是军神在反讽。他轻轻抚摸小十郎的脸颊，更觉得自己的脸发烫。  
“政宗大人，您又在顾虑了。”  
“嗯。抱歉，忍不住就走神了。”  
“看来小十郎还得再努力一些。”龙的右眼半开玩笑地说着，抓住政宗的腰猛地拉近自己。肉体突然的碰撞让政宗感觉浑身突然流过一股痛觉，像是曾经在战场厮杀时那种令心脏剧痛的紧张感，每一根肌肉都绷了起来，他主动解开襦袢，又一把扯掉小十郎的下带，好让对方滚烫的身体直接和自己接触。龙的右眼把他压在身下，沉重的呼吸声和极速的心跳声在这片黑暗中显得异常响亮，互相渴求血肉的两匹恶龙在做着战斗前的准备。  
小十郎的腰不停地做出进攻的动作，但他没有进入政宗，只是在他双腿之间的皮肤上来回刺激。小十郎想象得到，将军在这匹苍龙身上享受他的血肉和他忘情的喘息及颤抖时，脸上会是如何喜悦的表情。他不想再在政宗身体里留下自己的痕迹，那总让他觉得自己在向家康妥协，成为家康不在时的替代品。  
“Hey,不要光顾着玩啊，小十郎。”政宗注意到对方的动作，老实说，他自己也很难受，但他现在必须抚慰他妒火熊熊的右目。“如果你不想动真格的，那就应该早点告诉我……我才好……”  
“不。我只是不想让您觉得难堪。”  
“真是个爱嫉妒的家伙。来吧，全都是你的。”政宗笑起来，轻轻抚摸小十郎的胸膛。龙的右目总算是凶相毕露，抓住他的双腿，像是要把他从中间撕开一样猛地掰开，凭着记忆低头吻他颤抖抽搐的小腹，他发病时被烙铁烫出的淡淡疤痕，和他双腿间那些让人流连的神秘的阴影。政宗颤抖着，喉咙中时不时传出如同龙吟的低沉声音。  
“政宗大人，失礼了。”  
政宗听见对方熟练地打开香油瓶盖子的声音，闻见油脂淡淡的味道，他的太阳穴便尖锐地疼起来，他把两脚大张开，像渴望拥抱的幼儿那样伸出手探寻对方的身体。他找到那个被油浸润的东西，便迫不及待地引导着它推开紧闭的肌肉刺入自己的肉体中，待到两人紧紧贴在一起，等不及让他喘息，小十郎便猛地发起了攻势。  
政宗从来都是征服者，只有在此时，龙温顺得像一条冬眠刚刚苏醒便被雄蛇缠上的雌蛇，任由对方的四肢紧紧缠上自己。他盯着眼前的黑暗，浑身的感官都集中在两人结合的部位，每一次退出和冲入都让他的眼前迸裂出通红的电光，仿佛小十郎的血液被导入了五脏六腑。  
他在家康身上从未有过这种体验，唯独面对小十郎，他恨不得自己是个女子，能把对方的血肉一直留在自己腹中。政宗开始不受控制地喊小十郎的名字，两腿紧紧钳住对方的腰身。  
小十郎心满意足地抓住他的龙的脖颈。皮肤下面的脉搏跳动着，只要他用力一拧就能夺走对方的生命，这种莫名的不忠与征服感令他兴奋，有那么一瞬间他感觉这个年轻男人变成了他的私人物品，他可以随心所欲地占有和使用他。  
他们的交合漫长而热烈。第二天早上，政宗早早便起身了，小十郎反而累得睁不开眼。远离了东征西战的日子，加上年龄增长，小十郎竟然没有了曾经的锐气，他似乎把一大半的生气都花在了保护政宗上，现在他常常显出疲劳之色。政宗不愿打扰他，独自批了衣服便出去。等小十郎醒过来，日头已经老高了。  
“政宗大人到哪里去了？”小姓来伺候他更衣时，小十郎问道。  
“主公只说去资福寺，没让我们跟去。”  
“……下次他要出门你们就得把我叫醒，万一政宗大人有个三长两短怎么办？”  
“是，白石大人……”  
小十郎披了蓑衣，深一脚浅一脚地踏着积雪进了资福寺。  
政宗独自跪在蒲团上，身上的衣衫和袴都是藏青色，更显得他露在外面的脸和双手肤色苍白。政宗小时候便常常被虎哉和尚说过与佛有缘，极具慧根，加之东夫人一再要求让政宗出家为僧，他在这清冷的寺庙中打坐念佛，倒还真有几分行脚僧的味道。小十郎想起昨夜的时光，只觉得胃仿佛被什么东西抓住了。  
“政宗大人。”  
“你来啦。”他也不回头，只顾着数念珠、给辉宗(或许还有小次郎)诵经。小十郎在他身边跪下来，双手合十瞑目。沉默片刻，小十郎从怀里取出一件羽织给政宗披上。  
“谢谢。”  
“辉宗大人说了什么？”  
“什么都没说。”政宗搓了搓手，把念珠缠在手上，回过身看着小十郎，“有母亲大人的消息吗？”  
“没有。东夫人很久没有写过信来了。不过，前些日子她叫人送了一吊钱来，说是给您的零花钱。”  
那青年苦笑一声，“那就送几件新衣给她作谢吧。家康后天要来了，也该准备准备。”  
“他果然还是打算盯着您。”  
“家康是个聪明人。”政宗站起来，又往一边的不动明王菩萨像拜了一拜，“他担心的不是我，是松岛的那艘船。”  
“怎么办？”  
“好好招待他，把他送走就行了。”政宗说的很轻松，小十郎的眉头却拧在了一起。他的龙似乎不是在向天空起飞，倒更像是和那只狸子在地上缠斗。

家康踏着大雪进了青叶城。将军到访，青叶城里自然准备了一番，但政宗的准备还是叫家康大吃一惊。猿乐师们抱着乐器跑来跑去，舞台四周点上了灯笼，在昏暗的城中，显得那个舞台异常地明艳。  
政宗拉着家康来到正对舞台的位置坐下，招呼小姓给他倒酒，自己则在面前放了一个太鼓。家康呷着酒，时不时转过头看着政宗。独眼龙做得笔直，左眼中闪着异样的光，他十分认真地倾听台上的乐师与太夫的歌声。  
他们唱了几首江户也常听到的曲子，之后便唱起一首家康从未听过的乐曲。那曲子十分简单，但家康很喜欢，听来像是绵绵细雨之夜的愁绪一般。政宗兴致也很高，和着那乐曲打太鼓。他把袖子高高束起，露出两条修长的胳膊，雪国养育的苍白皮肤上，青蓝的血管清晰可见。家康闭上眼，随着乐曲轻轻晃动脑袋。  
宴会结束之时，夜已经深了。家康的寝室外安排了江户来的士兵守护，政宗又让侍从在外面侍候，安排妥当之后他才与家康道别。  
“政宗大人，为何要做到这个份上……”小十郎陪着疲惫的政宗坐在他的寝室里，主仆二人只有在这时候才能远离喧嚣，享受一天的宁静。政宗沉默了一会儿，突然笑起来。  
“我只是在显摆而已。这曲子不是我刚刚继位时候作的吗？”  
“确实如此。”小十郎无奈地笑了笑，他看向政宗的眼神满是怜爱，“政宗大人在诸多武将当中可是少有的文武两道的名将。”  
“这都多亏了你。你教我吹笛，教我打太鼓，教我音律，否则，我也不能学会这么多。我不过是想让家康知道，我回仙台不是有谋反之意，只是想念故土，回来享受清闲而已。”  
“可是，如果家康要去看船可怎么办？”  
“不碍事。家康想看便让他看。”  
“政宗大人……”小十郎深吸一口气，“您究竟想做什么？若是想效忠家康，您就该立刻毁了那艘船。”  
政宗的脸有一瞬间的扭曲。他眯起眼看着小十郎，嘴唇抽动着。  
“如果……您决定与家康对抗，那么小十郎愿意与您同生共死，与德川抗争到底。但如果您已经下定决心要归顺幕府，那就赶走南蛮人，拆掉教堂，烧了那艘船。”  
政宗抿起嘴，并不回答小十郎，他低下头，烛光印在他脸上，平日里光芒锐利的独眼似乎蒙上了一层水雾。他只抬起手摆了摆：“你去休息吧。”  
小十郎起身行了礼，便出去了。走到庭院中时，他听见那个男人声音颤抖地轻轻哼着那首曲子。他仿佛看见了政宗十八岁时，意气风发的他坐在军阵中写这首曲子时，脸上带着一丝不易察觉的忧愁和痛苦，独自望着朦胧的雨幕。  
家康躺在床上，瞪着天花板，迟迟睡不着。他听见了政宗的声音，翻了个身，闭上眼等待困意来临。  
“将军大人。”政宗跪在家康房门外，有些不耐烦地搓了搓手，“您要是不起床，那我就要去忙我自己的事了。”  
“独眼龙，你可真是……”家康苦笑着批衣起身，打开门便看见那个青年仰着脸看他。政宗有些恶作剧地轻笑一声，站起身来。  
“走吧，带你去看看新船。大久保长安也在。”  
听见大久保的名字，家康的眉头抽搐了一下，但立马又恢复了那一脸温厚的笑容。  
“真期待啊。如果元亲在这儿，说不定早就忍不住去看了。”  
“Ha，那家伙啊。我的船可比不上他。”  
“这一点我赞同，元亲毕竟是西海之鬼嘛。”家康笑着拍了拍政宗的肩膀，脸上露出一种怀念的神情来，“元亲很久没有回来过了，真希望能和他坐下来好好聊聊。”  
“……走吧。”政宗带头，领着家康一行人往港口走。  
大久保长安站在船坞的脚手架上指挥着工人。工人中有本地人，也有南蛮人，从远处看，他们活像一群搬运食物的蚂蚁。  
家康吸了吸鼻子，眯起眼看着那艘船。它太大了，大到足以当成战舰来使用。  
“怎么样？”  
“大久保在这件事上倒是比他的本职还要用心。”家康冷笑一声，又恢复了笑容，“你想好去出使的人选了吗？”  
“我打算让支仓常长去。他和南蛮人熟悉，又熟悉航海。”政宗几乎有些试探地看着家康。  
“嗯，好主意。那就让他去吧。毕竟，他也是个天主教徒，跟那帮红毛和南蛮人更容易接近吧？”家康微笑着看向政宗，政宗只觉得他的笑容比迎面吹来的风还要刺骨。  
“Ha……有你的话我就放心了。”  
政宗轻轻叹了口气。天气严寒，他却觉得后脊背起了一层薄薄的汗。  
“但愿支仓大人能给我们带回些惊喜，兴许是南蛮的果子，兴许是南蛮的美女，兴许是奇怪的传道士，或者……是南蛮的军舰。”  
政宗倒吸一口凉气，只得轻轻笑一下，咬紧了牙关。  
小十郎站在两人身后。他默默听着两人的话，眉头紧皱。家康一句未提政宗装病的事情，也没有一句责备，但他的话却像刀子一样，一刀刀准确地戳在政宗的弱点上。小十郎不禁为政宗捏一把汗。  
“中纳言大人，听说仙台藩有两个城。”  
“没错，除却仙台城，还有白石城。”他回头看着小十郎，“那是小十郎的城。”  
“我倒真羡慕片仓大人，有这么一个好主公。”  
“比起小十郎对我的恩情，一座城算不得什么。”  
“要你让出藩主之位给片仓大人，你也答应吗？”  
小十郎大惊失色，本想呵斥家康，但碍于身份，只得伏下身躯，“在下只想一辈子辅佐政宗大人，这是——”  
“小十郎！”政宗伸手抓住龙之右眼的胳膊，把他拉起来，他的眼中闪过一瞬间的愤怒，但立刻又微笑起来，“大树在和你开玩笑呢。”  
“片仓大人，实在抱歉，我这是和独眼龙逗乐呢。”家康满脸堆笑，也伸手去拉小十郎，“我实在不该，还请您原谅。真对不起。”  
小十郎咬紧牙关，咬肌都鼓了起来。他愤恨而又莫名地有些恐惧，他头一回感受到一种无力感。他意识到被夺走了刀的他已经无力保护他的龙了。政宗唯一的武器，便是他自己的机敏和狡猾。而在这一点上，小十郎几乎帮不上什么忙。  
“独眼龙，我真羡慕你。如果要说我和你之间有什么差距，那就是片仓小十郎。”  
“少来。你要是再吓唬小十郎，我可饶不了你。”  
“哈哈哈哈，我知道！”家康笑着挠了挠头。这次，他率先带头往回走，政宗和小十郎跟在身后。小十郎低着头，一言不发，政宗伸出手轻轻抓着他的胳膊，似乎是在安慰他。  
这天晚上，主仆两人也照常坐在一起喝酒。外面天寒地冻，小十郎特意拿了个炉子来温酒。政宗主动给他倒酒，主仆俩聊了些无关紧要的话题，许久，政宗才轻声问他。  
“你为什么给家康下跪？”  
“这个……”  
“抱歉啊。因为我胡来，连你也得担惊受怕。”  
“政宗大人……”小十郎深吸一口气，“您不能再保留白石城了。把白石并入家门，这样也好……”  
“怎么了小十郎？你怕家康拿这事情找茬？放心吧，家康杀不了我。”  
“……我知道。只是——只是害怕，万一您有什么意外，小十郎也不能独活。”  
“你在想什么呢！Don't be silly！我怎么会死呢。家康不会对我怎么样的，他会给我留台阶，而我，”政宗顿了顿，声音低了些，“我也会适可而止。”  
小十郎叹了口气。他渐渐有些理解政宗的心境，却又感慨不已。他凝视着政宗，看他眼角极细微的皱纹，和他依旧光芒锐利的金茶色的眼睛。政宗也抬起眼来看着他的挚友，尽管小十郎脸上已经刻上了不少风霜的痕迹，但那张俊丽的脸庞上坚定和关切的神情丝毫没有改变。  
“小十郎。你觉得我有胜算吗？”  
“当然。”小十郎舒展眉头，轻笑着略略一欠身，又把视线投向紧闭的门扉，“奥州，仙台藩的百姓们都很崇敬您，您只要按照您的想法走下去便是，不要回头。”  
“……”政宗点点头，也冲他笑起来，“那么，就当这是一次赌博吧。”  
“万一大树将此事当真了呢？”  
“放心吧，他一直都是当真的。”政宗舒开腿站起来，打开房门看着悬在半空的月亮。他眯着眼看了许久，嘴里喃喃念着，小十郎知道他又在思考他的汉诗了，便默不作声看着他的背影。仙台候想了许久，坐下来执笔疾书。小十郎偷瞄着他秀丽的笔迹，他似乎也注意到对方的眼神，抬起眼来，用一只手盖住刚刚写的笔迹。  
“我不是说不准偷看嘛？”  
“政宗大人和小时候一点没变，不写完不让人看。”

二月末，航船出港了。政宗没来得及等船出航便已经返回江户，按照约定去向家康报到。关东和近畿四处疯传政宗造反之事，可没想到仙台候就这么大摇大摆地回了江户，人们甚至传言，弗洛伊斯已经给他准备好了舰队。  
政宗不慌不忙地先回了自己的宅邸，这次没有小十郎陪伴，只有两个小姓伺候着，他自然少了很多兴致，在伊达的大宅里修养了一天，直接往东御苑去了。  
家康早就在等他了。政宗在下座俯身坐下来，正巧忠辉在家康身边。他仰着小脸看着两个大人交谈，政宗始终低着头伏着身子，秀忠便也趴着想看看政宗长什么样。  
“秀忠，你见过龙吗？”  
小男孩慌忙摇了摇头。家康便笑起来，“你过去，好好看看龙长什么样。”  
秀忠倒也不认生，快步跑到政宗跟前，伸出小手捧起政宗的脸来。  
仙台候一脸严肃地看着眼前的小家伙。秀忠看了许久，似乎十分开心地跑回家康身边。  
“我看见了！”  
“怎么样？”  
“父亲，龙长得一点也不吓人。不像屏风上那样！”  
政宗笑出声来，家康也早已笑得前仰后合。  
“好，等你长大了，我就请这龙来陪你说话。”  
秀忠十分满足地拍了拍手，家康便叫小姓把他领下去了。见孩子走了，政宗才直起身来，直视着家康。将军的眼中依旧有着暖阳一般的光彩，他招招手叫政宗坐到身边去。  
“独眼龙，很久没喝过你的茶了，今天没别人，陪我去茶室坐会儿吧。”  
政宗笑着唱了个喏，起身跟着家康去了茶室。  
君臣之间本来应该更为注重礼仪，但家康却十分放松地用两手撑着坐在地上，歪着脑袋看政宗煮水、沏茶。他的动作安静而优雅，这是他被囚禁在大坂时自千利休处学来的茶道，自然带着几分利休的影子。  
“船出港了。”家康率先开口。  
“是啊。元亲来信问了此事，他有点生气。”  
“哈哈，他是嫉妒了。”  
“不，他怀疑我要与你为敌。”  
“……独眼龙。”  
“我不想与你为敌，家康。在关原战场上，我也曾告诉伊达家的家臣们，这一仗都是为了家康的天下。”  
“我知道。只是为什么……”  
“别问了。我可不想影响了茶的taste.”  
“……”家康坐正了，许久之后才柔声说道，“独眼龙，有什么是你不会做的吗？”  
“Ha！你以为你在问谁？”  
“也对。这世界上除了我，只有你独眼龙有资格站在天下的顶点。”  
“你就别折煞我了。”政宗把茶碗推过去，静静地看着家康品茶，“最后天下不还是你的。”

自从德川统一天下之后，小十郎便渐渐习惯了与政宗分离。一切仿佛回到了他刚刚被送到别人家做养子的时候，总是独自一人坐着发呆，或者专心侍弄田地。只有偶尔政宗回到仙台时，小十郎才会露出笑容。很难相信，比起政宗离不开他，似乎他才是离不开政宗的那一个。  
自从小十郎成为伊达家的副将之后，他的哥哥也一反常态地对他客气了起来，但他几乎不会回到自己家去探望。对他而言，有了归宿，似乎有没有家便不那么重要了。  
但现在，小十郎却有些失落。他坐在白石城的天守阁里，远远眺望近畿的方向。  
“政宗大人……”他摇了摇头，重新拿起书来阅读。但无论如何他都没法专心看那些字，不知为何，他只觉得心里有些担忧。  
“小十郎大人，主公送了信来。”小姓捧着一封信过来，小十郎接了来，并不急着先看，只是平静地让小姓退下，等少年一出门，他便迫不及待地展开信来。  
纸上秀丽的字迹毫无疑问来自政宗。他讲的大都是些无关紧要的事情，比如他与家康的茶会，伊达在江户的宅子做了新的天井之类的。他如今已经与以往大不相同，曾经什么都敢说的政宗现在仿佛变了一个人，他总是十分谨慎，信中也对自己的想法只字不提。但小十郎觉得这封信与以往似乎大不相同。  
信里只有两句话，一句要小十郎保重身体，另一句便是自己再过些时日才能回仙台，信末连鹡鸰花押都没画。这不符合平时政宗写信的习惯。小十郎愈发觉得不安。他把信攥在手里好久，取出一张新纸来，研了墨，提起笔却一个字也写不出来。  
一种冲动在他心里升腾。他坐不住了，猛地站起来就往外走。  
政宗平躺在被窝里，疼痛让他呼吸都有些微弱，他努力地想回忆些别的，好让自己的精力不那么集中在腹痛上。  
他想起年少时在五丈原，被明智光秀的火枪队打中自己的侧腹……不，想这个只会让肚子更疼。他努力回想更久以前的事。  
一些他未曾经历、而是从喜多那儿听来的事。  
“小十郎是被抛弃的次子，”喜多曾有一次这般说道，“片仓家并不需要他，他也不能继承家业，连送到别家做养子，也被送回来了。”  
政宗那时刚刚元服，喜多的话只是叫他对小十郎稍稍有了一丝同情，毕竟这个男人在他面前总是表现得那么强大。可现在想起来，他却不禁对片仓家和收养小十郎的上野家恨得牙痒痒，对小十郎也愈发爱怜。  
或许是自己太想念小十郎了吧。政宗这般安慰自己，咬着牙半支起身子去拿边上的水碗。可他还没坐稳，门外突然一阵急促的脚步声，紧跟着是小姓慌乱的声音，政宗正有些奇怪，门突然就被打开了。他本想训斥，但看清来人的脸之后，他只是惊讶又欣喜地用他现在能发出的最大音量喊了一句：  
“小十郎？”  
“政宗大人……你们，为什么不坐在床边服侍大人？！”小十郎一声呵斥，吓得两个小姓浑身都抖了起来，好在龙的右目也没有要惩戒他们的意思，而是慌忙跑到政宗身边，让他靠在自己的臂弯里。  
“政宗大人，让您受苦了。小十郎真是愚钝……”  
“是我让你留在仙台的，不能怪你。更何况，我能照顾自己了。”他努力挤出一个笑容，喝了半碗水，再由小十郎扶着慢慢躺下来。“仙台没事吧？”  
“一切安好。”  
“你呢？”  
“小十郎一切照旧。可是政宗大人的病……”他忧心忡忡地把政宗的手抓在手里，“还是让南蛮的医生也来看看吧。”  
“真稀奇，你会主动提出接触南蛮人。”政宗微笑起来，他眼圈有些发青，模样十分憔悴，“我要死了吗？小十郎。”  
“政宗大人会长命百岁的。”  
“好疼啊。”他带着轻微的喘息说道。这是他们相处十多年来，政宗第一次说疼。小十郎的眉头皱的更深了。他情不自禁地伸手轻轻抚摩政宗的手掌。  
“我要是就这么死了，看着家康的天下……”他停顿片刻，让呼吸慢下来，“小十郎，这些年我一直在想，我是不是该隐居了？”  
“……”小十郎不回答，他窥视着政宗的表情。  
“在不经山上造一栋宅子，在万海上人修行的地方……”他说着，又顿了一会儿，疼痛让他的嘴唇颤抖，“像他们说的那样。或者，干脆就去出家，诵经。”  
政宗干笑了两声，似乎是寻求什么地看着小十郎。那个大个子男人眼里既没有赞同也没有反对，他只是平静而怜爱地看着政宗。小十郎把政宗的手轻轻握在手里，一根根揉捏按摩他长了一层薄茧的手指，“政宗大人想要逃走吗？”  
“……逃？”  
“是啊。在小十郎看来，政宗大人是累了，想逃走吧？”  
“……可是，我能逃到哪儿去？”政宗的神情变得凄然。他轻叹了口气。主仆俩像一对为冬天没有存粮而发愁的农夫，沉默着共享哀愁。  
“这是您背叛家康的原因吗？”  
“我没有背叛家康。那时候是我选择了家康，我不会后悔自己做的决定。我只是想要赌一次。”  
“您若是因此而被家康处死，或是被家康的手下暗害，小十郎便陪您一起去死。”  
“不许。切支丹的传教士说过，自杀之人不能进入天堂。要下地狱，我一个人就够了。”他的声音有些虚弱。  
“又是切支丹……”小十郎似乎不耐烦了，他本来又想唠叨，可政宗已经闭上眼休息了，只有微带颤抖的呼吸能显示出他的生命之火依旧在燃烧。小十郎凝视着这张脸，在十几年的岁月中，他总觉得看不够，却又觉得越看越陌生，他好像只记住了战场上那个手握宝刀，目光锐利的伊达政宗，而忘了那个跪在朝堂上毕恭毕敬的中纳言。  
他轻轻拉起政宗的手，塞进被窝里，随即闭上眼守着，等待他的龙再次苏醒。

政宗还是梵天丸时，一天他指着侧近鲇贝日倾斋对小十郎说“他背叛了我。”  
一众老臣拼命说情，但这个还不及小十郎胸口高的少年手指着鲇贝一口气道出了他勾结最上的证据，老臣们也不得不低头沉默。他们既蔑视这个形容丑陋的独眼少年，又害怕他越来越锋芒毕露的霸气。  
但话又说回来，政宗，或者说梵天丸这么做不过是为了守护伊達的家业，老臣们更不好反对。只是，小十郎从中看到的是另一种可能性——梵天丸不喜欢别人轻视他。这一点在他成为政宗之后愈发明显，甚至到了一种病态的程度，在别人看来，这是妄自尊大，目光短浅；但在小十郎看来，这不过是因为他太过于自卑了。  
政宗害怕被人鄙夷，更害怕被抛弃。然而不幸地是，时运还是将他抛弃了，转而选择了家康。他在向家康朝贺的人群中束手无措地站着，脸上泛着潮红，似乎是马上就要哭出来。他像个被所有同伴孤立的孩子那般焦虑和恐惧，同时甚至带着羞耻。小十郎不知道如何安慰他，只能默默凝视着他的背影。  
从那天起，政宗的腹痛病加重了。过去只是极其偶尔地会有疼痛，可现在，过一段时间就会发作，痛起来连粥都喝不下。他明显地消瘦了许多，南蛮人带来的药品虽然帮他化解了些许疼痛，但却给他的心里种下剧毒的根——至少，小十郎是这么看的。  
政宗渴望着他们的坚船利炮和神奇的药品，甚至是他们奇妙的信仰。小十郎不太喜欢这些南蛮人，他只希望南蛮人能有办法治好政宗的病。政宗愈加频繁地接触南蛮人，尤其是切支丹人，并听从他们的意见在山上修了城墙和炮楼。小十郎越来越担心政宗逐渐显露的野心，家康也是一样。  
梵天丸从来没有变。  
那之后小十郎一直留在江户陪着政宗。即便在江户，政宗也是一样地忙碌，他需要帮家康处理里里外外的各种事务，还得应付喋喋不休的大久保长安。  
“政宗大人，您身体刚刚恢复，还是休息几天吧。”小十郎劝说道，政宗只是笑着摇摇头。要说有什么让小十郎安心的，那就是政宗看向他的眼神依旧温柔而清澈。  
支仓常长出航以来，江户关于政宗的流言蜚语愈加夸张，连伊達宅邸里烧火做饭的伙夫都确信“我家大人要造反”。  
即便如此，将军和政宗还是走的很近。江户人都知道政宗是将军的枕边人，在这一点上对他还抱有几分鄙夷和耻笑，政宗自有他的矜持，总是避免在有人的地方和将军表现得太过亲昵，但家康却像个恶作剧的孩子，总是会趁他不注意时伸手摸他柔软的头发，政宗若是不满，他就推说“中纳言今日又没有梳头”。  
这可恶的狸猫。  
政宗自然知道，家康这么做无非是想提醒政宗，自己这只坐拥天下的狸猫，同样也占有了他这头被拔去了利爪、剥掉了鳞片的恶龙。  
他也想过反抗，但每次伏在家康怀中，任由他尽情撒娇寻求抚慰时，政宗都会被他太阳般的温热侵蚀，逐渐变得温顺而依恋。他不再是能飞上苍穹的独眼龙，而是栖息在家康肩膀上任凭家康把玩怜爱的鹡鸰。  
但这只鹡鸰突然决定狠狠啄家康一口。因为龙的野性尚未褪去。  
“独眼龙，之前我就想问你，你的病到底是怎么回事？”  
“不知道。”政宗眼皮都不抬，闭着眼懒洋洋地应道。他的胸膛紧贴着家康，脸埋在家康的脖颈上。将军温柔地抱着他的龙，右手轻柔地抚摸他不久前才犯过病的腰腹。  
“我的医官能治好吗？”  
“不能。”  
“南蛮的医生呢？”  
“不知道。”  
“那我就从南蛮给你带个医生来吧。”  
政宗的身体明显颤抖了一下。  
“什么意思？”  
“我只是说，反正伊吉利斯人与我国也有交流，不如让他们给你看看。啊，你大约还不知道，伊吉利斯人打败了切支丹的舰队吧？”  
“——这，这倒是出乎意料。”政宗顿时大脑一片空白。精明如家康，却未曾查看他带往切支丹的书信，这本就有些奇怪，但他却从未想到，对方早已超前了一步。  
不对，是元亲。  
在家康身后还有着熟悉海外情况的元亲。  
政宗的心脏跳的厉害。恐怕家康已经察觉了，他不动声色地抚摩着龙的腰腹，手上的动作却稍稍重了些。  
“中纳言真是太忙了，连这等大事都不知道。说起来，支仓大人也快要回来了，可惜，我明天就要颁布禁海令，支仓大人只能一个人回来，他的南蛮美女们都得回切支丹去了。”  
“是、是啊……我该回去了吧，天亮了回去又要被说闲话了。”  
“不必着急，你难得回来，多陪陪我吧。”家康轻轻梳着他的头发，轻声安慰着浑身颤抖的龙，“说起来，你知道大久保长安密谋叛变的事情么？”  
“嗯？不……”  
“他的手信上可有你的名字呢，伊达政宗。”  
政宗像是被雷劈中了一样，他止不住地颤抖。家康仿佛是没有发现似的，抚摸他头发的手慢慢移到了脖颈上。隔着薄薄的皮肤，家康更加明显地感觉到他惊悸的脉搏。  
“你开的什么玩笑。我怎么不记得签过什么字？”政宗对签字的事情心知肚明。那个签字本来是签在金矿的开发请求上的。武田旧领的金矿开发早已被禁止，但强行开发也算不上什么大罪，顶多到江户谢个罪便是。但家康此刻提起这茬，兴许是在试探他。  
家康沉默了片刻，政宗想象着他此刻的表情。现在把他拥在怀里的，绝不是温厚的家康。现在躺在他身边的男人是杀伐决断的将军。他没有武器，家康的武器却时时带在手上。  
更何况，政宗实在不想一丝不挂地死在家康床上。  
“这我就放心了。事实上，我看到的签字是在无关紧要的小事上。”  
“别开玩笑啊。大久保那家伙怎么了？”  
“啊……你卧床养病这几日，有人查到了大久保谋反的证据。所以我派人将他杀了。”  
家康的手突然停在了政宗的脊柱位置上。只要他愿意，他就可以直接把政宗的脊柱扯出来。龙终于绝望了。大久保、本多、井伊和土井这四家德川家老都和政宗交往过密，家康自然是知道的，但政宗豪爽的性格和聪慧的头脑让这些家老心甘情愿与他交往，除了酒井，剩下的家老可以说都是政宗派。然而，本多却被家康灭了族，如今，他又要向大久保下手。  
政宗不禁想起那时曾在战场上看过的那个钢铁巨躯。  
与家康同生共死的本多家族下场尚且如此，更何况曾与家康为敌的自己。  
如何在强者的手下活下来，政宗再清楚不过。被丰臣秀吉囚禁在聚乐第的时候，他已经明白了如何向强者低头。可是——  
“在我卧床的时候？你真会挑时间。”  
“生气了？”  
“我怎么敢跟将军大人生气。你在怀疑我，既然如此，为什么不干脆连我也杀了？反正我已经输了。”  
“哈哈哈哈，竟然能从独眼龙口中听见认输。那么，你的赌博算是结束了吧？”  
“是啊。下手吧，拧断我的脖子，或者送我一杯毒酒，或者当众给我介错。”  
“惩罚游戏吗？没有这么简单。而且，杀了你太可惜了。”  
“……你究竟想做什么？”  
“今晚先不说，我不想以将军的身份和你共度夜晚。”  
“……家康……”政宗心里只剩下一个念头，逃走。但他仿佛无法动弹，只是轻轻地呻吟了一声，“请恕罪。”  
“唔。这可不是由我决定的。独眼龙。”家康像是安慰做错事的孩子那般轻轻拍着他的后背。  
耳鸣。政宗只觉得头痛欲裂。他不敢相信，自己竟然愚钝到了这个地步。或许从一开始自己就没有和这个人打赌的资格。  
“明白了，大树。”他的声音细不可闻。但他能猜想到家康脸上满意的笑容。  
“好了，别再聊这事了。一想到你回去就会躺在龙之右眼的怀里，我就越来越嫉妒片仓殿下了。”  
“别打小十郎的主意。”  
“我知道，我保证，不会伤害片仓大人的。”  
政宗冷笑一声。

“政宗大人，欢迎回来。”政宗踏着晨光走到伊达家宅邸门前，小十郎已经在这里等待他了。龙的右眼担忧地看着神色憔悴的主君，政宗尽可能地冲他微笑。  
“小十郎，你在等我么？”  
“是啊。您可算回来了。”  
“对不起。”政宗哽咽了一下，但立刻恢复了笑容。小十郎并不知道，政宗哽咽的原因比他想的简单。  
“政宗大人……莫非家康对您……”  
“不。让我先休息一下再跟你说吧。家康那边，就写信去说我喝醉了。”  
“明白了。”  
直到中午，政宗才起来。  
“……政宗大人，可否让小十郎和您单独聊几句？”  
政宗点点头，便示意其他人退下了。伊达家中的众人都觉得气氛有些奇怪，平日里吵闹的庭院变得十分安静。  
小十郎看周围不再有人之后，轻声问他，“您没受伤吧？”  
“嗯。至少家康没打算杀我。你看，被我说中了吧？他也给我台阶下了。”  
“政宗大人……”小十郎看得出来他哭过了。“支仓常长之事，请交给小十郎处理。政宗大人请好好休息一些日子。”  
“别把我当成小鬼了，这件事必须我自己解决。我有做坏人的觉悟，支仓要恨便恨我好了。”  
“那么，请让小十郎和您一同背负罪孽。”  
政宗并不反驳，只苦笑了一下。小十郎的脾气他再熟悉不过了。说实话，他现在确实既苦痛又欣慰，但他的矜持不允许他向儿时那样扑进小十郎怀里。但至少，还有小十郎在跟前，允许他露出脆弱的一面。  
“小十郎，我又输了。我自以为是的赌注，不知道要害死多少人。”  
“没错。”龙的右目平静地回答道。  
“家康对我仁至义尽，可我却野心不死。我只想着绝地反击，可在家康眼里就像一场儿戏。”  
“政宗大人，您请冷静。家康或许期待着您这么做。大纳言他本就想攘除南蛮人和伊吉利斯人，您只不过是正好随了他的愿。在小十郎看来，他没有嗔怒，就说明此事尚有斡旋的余地。”  
“你是说，主动替家康来做出选择？”  
“是的。大纳言正是希望您主动让步。”  
“……我明白了。”  
政宗走到院子中，紧紧盯着那棵梅花树，许久之后，他召来诸家臣，他的眼眶红肿，但眼神再度变得冷静而锐利。那是属于战场上的独眼龙的眼神。  
“听令。”  
“是。”  
“拆掉奥州所有的教堂。不准伊达家任何人信天主教。杀掉所有传教士，下令在奥州境内百姓不得信教，若不脱教，视为谋反。”  
“殿下？！遵命……”  
“小十郎，你也……你也有任务。”  
“政宗大人？”  
“过几天，你跟我去接支仓常长。”  
“遵命。”龙的右目俯下身去。  
约摸半个月后，圣约翰洗礼号归航了。政宗在牧月港码头凝视着那艘巨大的舰船入港。他心跳的厉害。  
支仓常长穿着教皇赐给他的衣服，激动地从甲板上大步跑到政宗跟前，向他讲述自己在航海途中的见闻，南蛮人奇异的生活方式。  
“在下擤鼻涕的怀纸刚刚扔在地上，就被人们抢走了。”他大笑着说，政宗也不禁轻笑起来。  
“笔头，罗马教皇为我洗礼，并且说很快会派更多传教士到日本来，到时候肯定还有军舰——”  
“与市——”政宗打断了他的话，脸色瞬间变得严肃，支仓常长有些摸不着头脑，但还是赶紧跪下来，“你可愿意脱离天主教？”  
可怜的男人以为自己听错了，瞪大了眼睛盯着年轻的主君。政宗端整的脸上有一丝苦涩的神情，但也带着不容置疑的威严。  
“我在问你，你是不是愿意脱离天主教？”  
说“是”啊。政宗内心哀求着。  
“笔头，您……您难道忘了，是您让我去见教皇的？”  
“天主教徒们不过是想侵蚀幕府的根基，动摇大树的天下。你我都被骗了。你现在愿意脱离天主教吗？”  
不要拒绝，与市。政宗几乎要脱口而出。但他知道，身后的家臣里，有家康的眼线。他的指尖发凉。短暂的沉默仿佛过了几十年一样漫长。  
“笔头，我明白了。我是上帝的羔羊，您动手吧。”  
政宗只觉得眼前一片空白。他晃了晃，伸手想要去腰间拔六爪，却突然发现自己早就被拔去了爪牙。他希望自己能亲手杀了与市，至少让他像个武士那样有尊严地死；他既不能带着奥州的战士们夺得天下，甚至不能让他们死得其所，他痛苦而绝望地看着支仓常长，半晌才有气无力地回答。  
“既然如此，对不住了，与市。你若要化作厉鬼索命，就冲我一个人来吧。”  
德川的士兵们上前去，押着支仓走了。政宗回过头看着一众惊恐的家臣们，摆了摆手。  
“退下吧。都退下。”除了小十郎，其他人都低着头走了。政宗回过身，静静凝视着那艘巨大的船。  
他仰头看着高高的桅杆，终于低声哭了起来。那声音像一头濒死的野兽。  
政宗坐镇奥州指挥清理天主教的效果立竿见影，连九州，萨摩，四国，安芸这些天主教盘踞的藩国都深受影响，几乎所有的港口都在短时间内关闭了。  
家康亲自向诸大名和家老们称赞政宗的忠心耿耿，只是，他不再偷偷伸手摸政宗的头发，也不再私下召见他。政宗依然会为了幕府的事里里外外忙活，但与家康的亲昵似乎烟消云散，他只是恭敬地与家康闲聊，偶尔参加茶会。就这样过去了很久，仿佛发生在牧月港的事情都是一场梦。  
家康想起在小田园的那天。那个面容端整的独眼的青年满眼绝望倒在血泊中，丰臣的士兵们不顾他流血的胸膛和撕裂的伤口，用铁链把他绑在马车上。他从此便再也没有争夺天下人的资格了。  
这次也是一样。  
家康揉了揉眼睛，起身往外殿走，却突然立住了脚。他站在角落里，看见一个年轻男人背对着他坐在石阶上，秀忠正在他跟前歪着头看他。  
“小龙，你是来找父亲的吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那是为什么？”  
“你不是要龙陪你说话吗？”  
“那你什么时候才能变成龙让我看看？”  
“这个嘛……”  
“伊达叔叔可不许骗人！”说话尚有些口齿不清的孩子撅起了嘴。政宗忍不住伸手捏着他的小脸蛋。  
“秀忠。你退下。”家康低声道。政宗吃了一惊，慌忙松手退到一边。  
“大人。”  
“独眼龙，别拘谨。你有什么事吗？”  
“不，只是到岁末了，向大人道别，准备回仙台去。”  
“这一年辛苦你了。”  
“大人，政宗有个请求。”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
政宗低头沉思片刻，终于抬起头直视家康。  
“在下此去，就要退位隐居了。请将军恩准。”  
“……不准。”家康竖起了眉毛。他盯着眼前的人，曾经在战场上的那个苍蓝的恶鬼，以及在关原之后温柔地为他拭去伤痛的老友，在江户华丽冷清的宫殿里伏在他身边抚慰和帮助他的这个人，终于想要逃走了。  
“不准。”家康又重复了一遍。他快步上前一把抓住政宗的肩头，“你走了，我怎么办？天下怎么办？”  
“……ha”政宗不禁笑了一声。家康听得出来，这笑声并无恶意。“除了我奥州笔头，谁还敢跟你作对？”  
“哈哈哈！”家康忍不住笑出声来。  
“放心吧，若是有人敢造反，我第一个出来亲手杀了他。”  
“那若是我想找人聊天，又该找谁？”  
“……我管你找谁呢。”政宗板起脸，“话就在这儿了。我要去隐居。”  
“我说了不准。”家康上前去一步，抱住那个倔强的家伙，“政宗，拜托你了。听着，如果我走错了路，除了你，没人能纠正我。如果我或者秀忠变得残暴无道，请仙台候立刻起兵将德川剿灭。”  
“你就不能让其他人……”  
“除了你独眼龙，谁还敢跟将军作对？”  
政宗不吭声了。家康把头埋在他肩膀上，短而硬的头发就扎着政宗脖颈的皮肤，两条壮实的胳膊紧紧抱着政宗。  
又来了。  
政宗觉得胸口变得灼热，心脏都隐隐作痛。他终于伸手也抱住家康。  
“遵命，大人。”  
家康这才抬起头，两手也放松了一些。他看见龙的右目站在远处的角落里，盯着他们看，便又松了手。  
“片仓大人在等你呢。”  
“是啊。小十郎这家伙，居然跟你想的一样。在这件事上你们倒是出奇地一致。”  
家康只抿着嘴笑，他心里在想，他们一致的地方可不仅仅是不赞成政宗隐居而已。但他没说出来。  
“你回仙台去办你的事吧，来年雪融了，再到江户来。”  
“哦。”他似乎又把礼节给忘了，傲慢地应了一声。家康又笑起来。  
“把阿义夫人也接回去吧。”  
“……哦。”政宗低下头去。“谢谢大人挂心。”  
“政宗……”  
那男人冲着家康一欠身，大步朝着龙之右眼走了过去。将军想叫住他，但最后也只是微微抬了抬手。  
家康苦笑一下，一直盯着政宗离开的地方，直到一只小手抓住他的手。  
“父亲大人！”  
“什么？”  
“伊达叔叔要去哪儿？”  
“……去找另一条龙。”  
秀忠疑惑地看着年轻的将军。  
政宗几乎是从家康面前逃走的。他快步走到小十郎跟前，喘匀了，这才往外走。他无法形容自己此时的感想。硬要说的话，大约是愧疚吧。他又一次心甘情愿地输给了家康。  
“政宗大人。您还好吗？”  
“嗯。家康这家伙……竟然留了这么一手。”  
“小十郎真是一点也不觉得惊讶。”小十郎反而笑了起来。他觉得政宗有时候实在是天真得很。“政宗大人，今日便回仙台吗？”  
“不。”政宗面带笑意抬起头来，“好不容易落得几天清闲，好好享受吧。”  
“享受？”  
“江户的雪，比奥州似乎也别有一番滋味。”  
“遵命。”高个子的男人也笑起来，他已经开始期待接下来的忙碌日子了。


End file.
